Meeting Again
by KayliLynzee118
Summary: She is dead. She isn't coming back to the living. He has been dead for a while and has been waiting for her to return to him. Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf meet again in Elysium. One-shot.


_Hey guys! Gods I just wrote this in under an hour and I am literally crying. I wish Rick wrote this, he is so much better than me. But whatever. This is how I thought Beckendorf and Silena would meet again. (Deep Breaths Kayli...)_

_I don't own PJO. Rick Riordan does._

_-KayliLynzee118_

It's been hours! I try not to complain a lot but my feet are starting to hurt. Can ghost's feet hurt?

I let out a choked sob. I'm dead. I am really dead. My unbeating heart stung and my lungs collapsed. I guess it was better than living in misery. I will never see him again. I hope I get the Fields of Punishment so I can at least remember his face and name.

My thoughts were once again consumed with him. His sweet brown eyes and his huge dark calloused hands that could cover the whole side of my face when he put his hand on my cheek. I thought of his soft lips and deep laughter. I could feel the cold tears on my ghostly cheeks.

I looked down at myself. My body was misty and see through like I was in an Iris Message. My orange shirt and jeans were ripped and bloody. I ran my hand through my ratted burned hair.

I thought of how I died. I felt pride in myself. I have never been that brave. I guess it costed me my life. I felt another hole punched in my unbeating heart when I thought about my best friend. Is she okay? Is she alive? Did she kill the drakon?

I was sliced out of my thoughts when I heard a deep voice rumble through the line.

"_SILENA BEAUREGARD!" _

I flinched and walked into the dark room. Three men who looked like kings sat in small thrones. The studied me with looks of disgust. I looked behind them to see a huge ice wall. My face was contorted and burned in the ice. I flinched back and looked at my burned feet.

"Well, well Silena Beauregard. Child of Aphrodite. Spy for Kronos. But a Hero of Olympus."

My head snapped up at the Hero of Olympus part. Wait! Did we win the war?!

"Yes you did, you foolish girl. Were you on a suicide mission? You knew that the Lydian Drakon could only be defeated by a Child of Ares!" one of the ghosts snapped. I opened my mouth to explain but was cut off.

"She is not here to answer questions, Minos! She is here to be judged. I say Elysium!"

I gaped at the ghost. Elysium? What? I am a spy! A traitor! I deserve the Fields of Punishment!

"Oh hush you insecure girl! I think she deserves Elysium too!" the ghost who hadn't talked yet yelled.

"I guess the decision is final. Congrats Ms. Beauregard!" Minos said boredly. "Now leave! Someone is waiting for you."

Huh?

I was ripped out of my thoughts once again as I glowed white and disappeared. I was suddenly in a glass room with a door in front of me. I looked around and gasped.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was solid again, not misty. My hair was long and straight, not burned and charred, but it was back to it's original black color. My eyes were bright blue and my lashes long from the mascara and eyeliner, my normal make up. I was wearing my normal outfit- my camp t-shirt, shorts, and tennis shoes. I smiled slightly, I didn't look like I fell in a pool of acid anymore.

Suddenly I felt a strong pull towards the door. I turned towards it and opened it wearily. I stepped out into a bright room. I squinted my eyes adjusting it. I felt a warm calm breeze and the air smelled so clean and refreshing.

I opened my eyes fully to see a beautiful meadow with tall pine trees and beautiful flowers everywhere. The sun shone perfectly on the place. Then I saw someone so beautiful that the whole place looked mediocre.

"Charlie?" I choked out. He smiled his bright smile and my worry and pain melted.

"It's me, Lena." he said happily. I soaked in his voice letting it fill my brain and heart. I broke out in a huge smile and ran towards him. He grabbed my waist and spun me around. I laughed, which was something I hadn't done in so long.

He stared down at me and placed his huge dark hand on my cheek and I sighed leaning into him and closing my eyes. Hot tears fell out of my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Charlie said, worry and concern covering his voice. I opened my eyes and smiled at him.

"I missed you so much, Charlie."

"I missed you too, beautiful." he said softly. I pulled him down by the front of his shirt and kissed him softly but desperately.

"I love you. Never leave me again." I sighed against his lips.

"Never."

_Please Review!_


End file.
